Holding onto Hope
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "Henry, your mom she is sick and I have a feeling that she has something called pneumonia but Henry your mom told me something else today… Henry your mom is pregnant." Emma has severe pneumonia but she is also pregnant with Neal's baby and she feels alone and scared. Will she push everyone away or will she hold onto hope? This is my second story. Thank you for reading
1. Chapter 1

Emma had been feeling crummy for the past few days and her parent's worried glances weren't helping the blonde put her own worry at rest. It started out as a tickle in her throat and her nose would occasionally get stopped up but now she couldn't even breathe and her throat was more than a little raw. She could feel the eyes of her parents watching her every move as she rummaged through the cabinets. "Where are the dam cough drops?!" She turned around and let out a sigh of irritation noting her mother's eyebrows arch.

"Emma, I think you should go see the doctor. I don't think it's just allergies." The brunette spoke calmly to her daughter knowing that the blonde was only going to get irritated. Sure enough her daughter rolled her eyes and was about to make her stand when she started to cough uncontrollably. She instantly stood by her daughter's side and began to rub soothing circles on her back, "shhhh Emma, you're okay just breathe I'm right here."

The blonde cleared her throat as she turned away from her parents and grabbed her keys not even listening to the protests coming from her parents as she slammed the apartment door. Snow and Charming both looked worriedly at each other. David grabbed his coat off of the coat rack "I'm going to go find her and talk to her. You should stay here in case she comes back home." The brunette still in shock of her daughter's actions nodded her head and decided to check the blonde's room for any signs of her daughter's behavior.

David had no idea what was wrong with his daughter but one thing was for sure; when she felt scared she ran and he was not about to let his daughter face her fears alone. He knew that the death of Neal was still bothering Emma but the way she's been acting seemed like there was more troubling the blonde. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the yellow bug parked outside of Storybrooke's only drug store.

* * *

Emma rushed into the drugstore bathroom after purchasing three pregnancy tests. Her hands shook as she waited for the timer on her phone to go off. She prayed that she wasn't carrying Neal's baby; it wasn't that she didn't love Neal it was that she didn't want her baby to grow up without a father. Her phone vibrated and fell to the floor with a loud clank echoing in the silence of the small bathroom.

With shaking hands and a lump in her throat she picked up the pregnancy tests and let the tears fall as she saw two small pink lines on all of the tests. She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Her phone vibrated as she looked down and saw a text from Regina light up her screen, "Henry wants you to come over for dinner if you are up for it."

She couldn't help but smile at the text message. Maybe a nice meal and some time with her son would help her feel better and it would give her some time away from her pestering parents who were probably looking for her. Now that she knew that she was indeed pregnant she would just have to make the best of it and take care of the child inside of her.

Her hand rested protectively over her stomach as she debated on taking her car or walking the short distance to the mayor's mansion. Knowing that her parents were probably looking for her she decided to walk and enjoy some time to herself.

* * *

David had just walked out of the drugstore still no sign of the whereabouts of Emma when his phone rang. He pulled his ancient flip phone and placed it to his ear instantly hearing the worry laced in Snow's voice, "David, I found tissues in her trash can that had blood in them! She has been coughing up blood. We need to find her before she gets worse; I just know something else is wrong." He didn't realize that he had stopped breathing until his lungs began to burn as he spoke calmly into the phone despite the fear he felt inside, "Snow… I'll find her."

He jumped into his truck and began to drive in the direction of the grave. "Emma where are you?"

* * *

Regina noticed how the blonde had hardly touched her food and that was odd for Emma because usually she would ask for seconds especially on lasagna night. Noticing that the blonde kept trying to clear her throat she refilled the blonde's glass with more water, "are you okay dear? You haven't eaten much tonight?" Emma tensed as she gave both Henry and the brunette a sheepish smile. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the restroom real quick."

Before Regina could dig deeper obviously not buying the lies the blonde was telling her, Emma was already making her way to the bathroom. Henry looked up at her, "mom, I don't think she is okay. She hasn't been acting like herself since… since my dad died." It was still really hard for him to talk about it especially since getting his memories back but he knew that it was even harder for his birth mom. He looked down at his half eaten lasagna as Regina took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Go wash up and get ready for bed and I will talk to her." He nodded his head and took his plate to the kitchen.

Emma walked into the kitchen avoiding locking eyes with the mayor. She knew she wasn't okay and the blood that she had just spit up in the porcelain toilet proved that she wasn't in the least bit okay. "Emma. Look at me. What's wrong you are clearly not fine; what are you running from?" The brunette folded her arms over her chest as she stared intently at the blonde noticing the shift in the sheriffs breathing.

A fit of coughing broke the silence of the kitchen as Emma coughed over the kitchen sink as she held on weakly to the marble counter. Regina was quick to intervene as she helped the blonde by rubbing her back and whispering gentle words of encouragement. "That's right focus on me I'm right here just breathe." The blonde finally stopped coughing as she noticed the blood splattering the counters and sink it was then that she looked up into chocolate brown eyes and with tears in her eyes put down her walls and whispered, "please help me."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and please be honest. It's been a few months since I've written and I feel a bit rusty so I apologize if it isn't too good and for my grammar mistakes. This is just an idea that came to my mind a few days ago. This is season 3 inspired and Henry has his memories back and the Wicked witch has already been taken care of. **

**This will be mostly family feels and as far as ships I'm really not sure if there will be one in this story. At this point Regina is just friends with Emma. I've decided that their will be no Killian in this story because I am not too familiar with his character and writing him into this story would be a huge mistake on my part as he will probably seem out of character. I originally was going to put him in but simply because that's how the show is indicating Emma's relationship with Hook. I had no plot or special reason for Hook to be in my story so I've decided not to include him. **

**Also I am playing around with the idea of this eventually becoming SwanQueen again I am not sure but that is what I have always shipped and their relationship has always come easy for me to write and express; if I do decide to ship Emma and Regina please note that I do not write smut so there will be none of that in my story. **

** Snow is still pregnant but she will have her baby soon. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for all of the changes but I have to do what feels best to me so that way I'm not stuck writing something that I hate because it's not my best. I appreciate your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Coughing filled the room as Emma sunk to the floor trying to catch a breath of air as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. Regina quickly called for an ambulance knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to get the blonde to the hospital by herself; she sank to the floor and locked eyes with the sheriff. "Emma. Where does it hurt?" The blonde pointed to her chest as she sucked in air and tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

Regina could hear the sirens outside of her house and it was just a few seconds before two paramedics rushed into the kitchen and swiftly had the blonde placed on the stretcher. Emma held on tightly to Regina's hand as she tore off the oxygen mask from her face, "please let my baby be okay." The brunette felt the intensity of the situation become even more complicated at the blonde's sudden words. One of the paramedics looked at Regina, "we need to get her to the hospital now! Her BP is dropping." She nodded her head when she heard Henry behind her, "mom? What's going on?"

Henry ran outside to the ambulance and immediately got in and held onto the blonde's hand. Regina locked the door and got into the ambulance as well and looked at her son that was still in his plaid pajamas. "Henry, your mom she is sick and I have a feeling that she has something called pneumonia but Henry your mom told me something else today… Henry your mom is pregnant." The brunette hated to see her son worried and afraid and that is exactly what his face revealed when she had told him the severity of the situation. "She's going to be okay. She has to because good always wins."

* * *

Everything seemed like such a rush of events and emotions were haywire as soon as the blonde was rushed through the Emergency room and taken directly to the intensive care unit. Regina's pace was just a step behind all of the doctors and nurses pushing the blonde's stretcher through the elevator doors. Dr. Whale stood in front of Regina blocking her against the corner of the room. "Regina, you can't come any farther we need to put Miss Swan through some tests. Is there anything else about Miss Swan that I need to know?"

Regina couldn't believe what was happening and she was frustrated that she was stuck talking to Dr. Whale when she should be with Emma her friend. It seemed strange to call their relationship that but that's what it was. They used to hate each other but they discovered that they were both very much alike but also very different and they grew fond spending time together with Henry.

Whale waved his palm in front of her face as she quickly shook her head and slapped his hand away, "get your hand out of my face." She was growing agitated and not being in control of her surroundings upset and made her feel threatened; nevertheless she remembered the blonde's words before she was taken into the ambulance… before she went unconscious, "let my baby be okay."

Arms folded against her chest as she locked her eyes with the cocky doctor making sure that he was aware of the fire inside of her eyes, "Emma is pregnant. I don't know how far along but I made a promise to her that I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her baby. Whatever tests you run and whatever treatment you give to her you must come to me and get it approved. Emma and I discussed it briefly in the ambulance and I am now her emergency contact." Whale nodded his head as he took out a white towel from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow, "I assure you Regina that no harm will come to Emma or her baby under my care."

Just then the intercom went off in the cold and sickly sanitary hospital "Dr. Whale to ICU unit 5- stat!" The voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine she just knew that was where Emma was. Whale patted the brunette's shoulder and quickly made his way through the restricted doors leading to where the blonde's unconscious body was holding onto a thread of hope.

* * *

Regina sat in the cold and bleak waiting room for the Intensive care unit; her hands were running through her son's ruffled brown hair as he sniffled and tried to keep his tears at bay. Just then Snow and Charming both rushed in and immediately Henry got up and ran up to them, "Grandma, Grandpa!" a sob came from his throat as his grandparents hugged him tightly as if to protect him from all the chaos of the nightly events.

Snow looked up at Regina trying to gather how bad the situation really was, "how is she? Where is Emma? I found blood soaked napkins in her trashcan today and we have been trying to find her." Tears were now falling down the school teacher's face as her hand rested over her large and protruding abdomen.

The mayor looked into warm and scared brown eyes and took hold of her former enemy's hand as she tried to steady her voice, "Emma is in intensive care and I don't really know how she is doing but it's not good. It's quite severe from the look of things. There's something else that you need to know… Emma… uh Emma is pregnant."

* * *

Charming couldn't believe what he was hearing how could his daughter be in the ICU and what did Regina just say?! How could his baby be having a baby and who was the father the only man that the blonde admitted her love for was now dead. Oh gods, no it couldn't be… but it could… it would explain the strange behavior of his daughter. She was not only pregnant but pregnant with the child of the only man that she loved being dead and she is sick. Not thinking he walked away from everyone and threw his fist into the wall.

He choked back his sobs as two orderlies came and held him down on the floor as he thrashed around on the floor, "Get off of me! I have to help my baby I can't let her go again. Please someone help my baby!" He felt so helpless but he stopped as he heard the heartbroken sob of his grandson, "Grandpa, please don't do this; it's not your fault. Emma will be okay she has to." Charming looked around and relaxed his muscles and with the help of the two orderlies stood up and wipes the tears and blood from his face.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows on my story and I am truly thankful for taking your time and reading my story. I will try to update this story on a regular basis. Let me know what y'all think of the story line and how things are turning out for the family. Thank you again for the reviews and encouragement. **


	3. Chapter 3

Just then Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room and from the look on his face things didn't look too good. Snow held onto her husband's hand tightly leaving behind crescent shaped fingernail markings in his bruised skin; while Regina held Henry in a protective hug attentively listening to every word the doctor was about to tell them on the blonde's condition.

It felt as though the room was frozen and stuck in time as all that could be heard were the gasps and breaths being sucked in. Whale's hands were shaking as he held his gaze upon the Charming and Mills family,

"Emma is slightly stable as of right now. We have her on oxygen treatments which have no harm to the baby and we are running more tests on Miss Swan. She has a severe case of pneumonia and what is already severe for most people is even more so since Emma is with child."

His shoulder's relaxed a bit as he looked at his clipboard of notes taken for the blonde's unborn child.

"Now from what our tests show so far is that the baby is only about 2 months and seems to be doing just fine under the circumstances. Miss Swan is still unconscious and I have no idea when she will wake up. Again I am doing everything that I can for both mother and baby."

A sigh of relief was released in the still slightly tense waiting room.

Snow was the first to speak as she cleared her throat, "can we go see her?"

Everyone held their eyes on Whale daring him to tell them no, that they weren't allowed to see the blonde.

Whale shifted his weight to his left foot and wiped the sweat forming on his brow once again and cleared his throat,

"Under normal circumstances I would object to this but just this once I will let it slide. However do not get her all worked up or say something that could easily upset her; she may still be unconscious but she still is aware of her surroundings."

With that he handed Snow and Regina a red and white card that would allow them entry to Emma's unit and walked away leaving the family to gather their bearings.

* * *

Charming and Snow were the first ones to walk into the large cold ICU room. Snow covered her mouth and nose not used to the terrible stench of dried blood, body fluid, and sterilization; Charming instantly walked over to the side of the blonde's bed as a sob left his dry and chapped lips. Emma was connected to several machines and monitors all beeping in a chaotic symphony signifying that she was struggling to stay alive.

Snow's ears picked up at the sound of a smaller heart beat echoing in the room as her baby flipped inside of her. Tears fell down her face not only for her daughter but also for her grandchild, they had to be okay. She moved to the other side of her daughter's bed and moved strands of blonde hair out of Emma's face as she spoke gently,

"Emma, you are going to be okay we are all here and we love you. Your baby is going to be okay and Henry is with Regina in the waiting room they are going to come see you in a little while."

Snow was choking on her words no longer able to speak

David took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed gently,

"Please wake up Emma we all love you and you need to get better for your baby. You need to be okay. We need you… your baby needs you… Henry needs you… your baby brother needs you…"

At his last words David looked up at the sound of heart monitors going off and his daughter's face instantly become even more pail if that were even possible. Nurses rushed into the room instantly trying to get the blonde's heartbeat to stabilize,

"what's going on?!"

David yelled in complete shock; he just wanted to get some answers. He was not going to lose his daughter… no not again.

* * *

The room was in utter chaos as Dr. Whale rushed into the room gasping for breath as he had to run all the way from the other side of the hospital. He quickly pulled the petrified parents on the other side of the glass walls that still gave a clear view of the blonde's small almost lifeless body.

"What did you say to her, it hasn't even been 20 minutes since I've been gone?" Whale looked in the room noticing that his team of nurses had taken care of things and based on the monitors Emma's heart was once again stable; and the once screeching machines were now beeping in calm rhythm. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the school teacher and deputy,

"I think it's best if you both go home and get some sleep I will let you know if anything happens or if she wakes up."

Snow wanted to protest but after what she witnessed she didn't want to stress her daughter any more she just hoped that Emma wasn't pushing her away. Instead of arguing with the clearly tired doctor she nodded her head and took the hand of Charming and together they walked back into the waiting room.

* * *

Regina immediately noticed the worry marked all over Snow's ghostly white face and immediately got up from her seat,

"what's wrong? What happened is she okay?"

Why was she reacting like this? Yeah she cared about the blonde they were friends but she felt so much worry for Emma. Maybe it was the fact that the blonde had practically collapsed in her arms gasping for breath as blood splattered all over her counters. Either way she knew that something had happened when the blonde's parent's visited their daughter.

David took in a shaky breath not even daring to lock his eyes with the mayors burning gaze,

"I think I said something that caused her to upset her but I don't know what I said wrong… all I said was that we all needed her including her soon to be baby brother and out of nowhere her heart escalated and we were told to leave. They aren't allowing any more visitors tonight." David looked down at his hands feeling guilty for causing his daughter so much pain.

The mayor clenched her jaw in frustration. Was Charming that blind? It was no surprise that what he had told Emma had upset her; it was no secret to her that the blonde felt hurt that soon her parent's would have the baby they always dreamed of having. Emma felt like she was being replaced and she had good enough reason to feel like that.

"Very well then I suppose you take Henry with you; he's out in the lobby getting something from the vending machines. I am going to stay here for the night since I am her emergency contact and if anything happens any kind of treatment has to go through my consent; so I need to be here. I will call if anything happens. She will be okay."

She tried to give them her best sympathetic smile as they give her the same kind of smile and walk out of the red restricted doors leaving their daughter in the hands of the once Evil Queen.

* * *

**Alright I hope y'all like this chapter. I have been feeling a little sick so it has taken me a couple days to update but like I said I will try to update pretty regularly. Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The room is lightly dim and the brunette has gradually gotten used to the array of noises and beeping coming from the different machines; which was a huge surprise to her considering that when Henry was a toddler she took out all of the batteries out of those annoying toys that asked repetitive questions such as, 'what does the sheep say? Baaaaa!' Which then the stupid toy would fall into some ridiculous song, 'baba black sheep...' She shook her head as she laughed at the memories of raising Henry.

Sighing she sat down in the somewhat cushioned chair on the side of the blonde's bed and takes in the blondes pale features and the rise and fall of the blondes chest as she is able to hear the sticky bubbly sound of phlegm passing through the blondes lungs. Gently she took Emma's warm hand into her own rubbing soothing circles on the top of the blonde's hand wincing at the thought of how the sheriff must be feeling.

She kept her voice low and gentle as she picked her words carefully, "Emma, when you wake up we are going to talk about you being honest about your health. I know you like being tough and let people think that you have it all together but it's okay to ask for help when you need it." A tear rolled down her face. "It took me a while to learn that lesson and I probably would have saved myself from a lot of pain if I would have reached out to someone. You are the strongest person I've ever met Miss Swan but it's okay to let your guard down and let someone be strong for you."

Not realizing what she was doing her hands found their place resting protectively over the still flat abdomen of the blonde as tears fell down her cheeks landing on the thin white blanket covering Emma's body. Her voice turned into a light whisper that even though was a whisper seemed as though it was a declaration to the world. "Emma, I will be strong for you. I will protect you and your baby and our son Henry." Taking in a shaky breath she continued.

"You don't have to be strong alone anymore. Like it or not Miss Swan I see straight through your façade and I want you to know that you are not alone and you will not have to raise this baby alone. I will be here for you as long as you let me."

* * *

A whoosh of light exploded through the thick silence of the room as the blonde woke up with a gasp of air and tears rolling down her cheeks. Desperately she grasped for the brunette's hand trying to catch her breath. Immediately Regina's shocked brown eyes found wild green eyes as they held each other's gaze; pushing past her shock the mayor moved closer to the blonde and squeezed Emma's hand gently, "you're okay Emma you are in the hospital and you have pneumonia."

Emma looked around the room as she looked down at her abdomen immediately remembering that she is pregnant with Neal's baby. A sob fell from her lips as she wrapped her thin arms around her flat stomach, "My baby! Please tell me that my baby is okay," before she knew it her walls were completely down as sobs wracked through her small frame.

Regina quickly put down the metal railing on the side of the bed and sat down next to the blonde and embraced the blonde as best as she could without disconnecting any of the cords and wires. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair similar to the way she does to Henry when he is upset. "Your baby is strong just like you and is doing just fine. You just need to focus on getting better but you don't have to do this alone anymore."

The blonde finally calmed down and she lifted her head off of the mayor's shoulder and noticed tears were falling down Regina's face. "You meant it didn't you? Everything that you told me…"

The mayor looked down at the blonde and smiled gently as she placed her hand on the blonde's abdomen as she wiped the tears from her face not caring that her walls were down too.

"Yes Emma I meant every word that I said. You don't have to be alone any more if you will let me I want to be here for you. When you told me in the ambulance that you were pregnant I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you or your baby and I meant it." Not even thinking she leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead gently.

Emma smiled at the feeling of the brunette's hand on her abdomen and the sweet kiss left a warm tingle on her head. Even though she was starting to develop feelings for the brunette she had just lost her first love in her arms and she just hoped that she wouldn't push everyone away.

"Regina, I would really like it… if you stayed with me. I don't want to push you away but I don't know how to let anyone in. My whole life I have been alone and I've always fought my battles alone and I just don't know how to let someone in… but with you I know I'm safe." She chuckled as she placed her hand over the mayor's hand that was still resting on her stomach. "How ironic is it that I feel safe with the former Evil Queen?"

* * *

**Alright so I know it was a little shorter but I wanted to add an update tonight before bed. Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and words they really lifted my spirits and made me feel better about this story. I feel refreshed and I feel like I can only move forward with this story. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. This story will be a definite swanqueen ship I just can't help it. Emma is still very vulnerable but Regina and Emma have this strange bond and together they will push through some things and Regina will help Emma see that she doesn't have to push everyone away in order to feel safe. **

**In the next chapter we will see some family fluff with Henry and Charming. I don't know when I will update but it will definitely be sometime this week. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The mayor laughed at the blonde and was about to respond when she noticed that the blonde didn't feel warm anymore and she didn't sound so congested. "Emma, how do you feel? You sound so much better? I think our magic may have reacted in some way and maybe healed you to an extent."

The blonde sat up a little and took in a deep breath of air expecting it to hurt as she let her breath go she let out a sigh of relief only feeling a small tightness in her chest. She noticed how Regina wore concern all of her beautiful features. "I feel so much better but it still hurts me here." Pointing to her chest where she could still hear a slight wheeze when inhaling and exhaling. "When do you think I can go home?"

This time Regina laughed as she untangled herself from the wires and the blonde's embrace and slid the metal railing back up, "I don't know but I should let Whale know that you are awake and that you look and sound much better." Not wanting to leave the sheriff she pulls out her cell phone and calls the doctor who is already making his way to the room. "He's on his way." She smiles as she squeeze's Emma's hand gently.

Dr. Whale walks in slightly surprised to see that the two women are talking so calmly and not ready to kill each other, "Ah Ms. Swan so glad to see that you are awake." Taking his stethoscope in his hands he places the buds in his ears, "alright let's take a listen."

It hurts her when she breathes in as there is still a thick wheezing sound that comes when she breathes in and breathes out. "When can I go home?"

Whale looks over at Regina and then at the blonde with a slight smile, "well you certainly are a whole lot better but I would like to keep you here until your chest no longer hurts and you are no longer coughing up blood. We are already doing breathing treatments on you which should help. We will see about taking you out of ICU into a private room." He smiles as he takes some more notes down on his clipboard.

* * *

Regina stays with Emma as they make the whole transition to a more private room. The rest of the night Emma coughs on and off often spitting up small amounts of blood although nothing compared to what she was previously coughing up. The brunette soothed every exhale and inhale of breath the blonde took, "that's right slow breaths. Breathe in and breathe out just like this." She says as she breathes along with Emma.

Once Emma has her breathing back to normal she pats the bed and speaks in a whisper having almost lost her voice, "will you lay down with me? It must not be comfortable in those plastic chairs?" She offers with a weak smile silently hoping that the mayor will agree.

Sighing the brunette nodded her head still not fully sure what she was doing with the blonde. She smirked at the sheriff before slipping off her shoes and getting comfortable next to the sheriff careful with the IV and breathing mask that was over Emma's face. "Is this your way of getting me into bed dear?" She laughed as she watched the blonde roll her eyes and smile that beautiful smile.

As the hours passed both women fell asleep and surprisingly not once did Emma wake up coughing and wheezing. Emma woke up a few times at feeling the brunette nudge closer to her with her arms wrapped around her still flat abdomen. Nervously she placed a sweet kiss on the mayor's head allowing herself to be held by the mayor. Yep she was indeed falling for the strong and sassy woman.

* * *

Whale was doing his rounds and he nearly choked on his coffee at the sight in front of him. Both women were tangled in each other's arms and they looked so peaceful. He checked the blonde's charts and was surprised at the results. It was as if the blonde was completely healed; not wanting to wake the women afraid of being there when they realize the state that they are in he walks out of the room deciding to release the blonde later.

Feeling as though someone is watching her Regina opens her eyes and notices that her head is on top of blonde hair. She looks up and her brown eyes are met with sparkling green eyes. "Good morning dear how do you feel?" She asks not wanting to quite leave the warmth of being in the blonde's arms.

"I feel so much better I actually feel like I can actually breathe without it hurting." The blonde smiles as she runs her fingers through brown locks of hair. "Thank you for staying with me. It was definitely worth getting you in my bed." She says smirking at the mayor that is blushing like crazy.

Regina gets out of the bed and tries to smooth out her now wrinkled dress. "Well dear I would feel better if we never have to sleep in a hospital bed again. I'm just glad that you are feeling better. When Whale comes back we need to ask him about the baby." She says as she rubs soothing circles on the blonde's hand. "Don't worry the baby will be okay."

Whale comes back in and smiles warmly at the two ladies, "glad to see that you are awake, Miss Swan. Your results are back and I am quite pleased with them. You will need to continue doing breathing treatments at home and you are to take it easy for a few days. Also concerning your pregnancy I saw no signs of distress in the baby but it is still too soon to tell at your next appointment we should be able to see if there are any complications or problems. I have prescribed you some prenatal vitamins which will help the baby but you need to have a healthy diet." He says as he hands the prescription to Regina. "I have already released you so when you are ready to leave a nurse will help you into a wheel chair." He says as he walks out of the room.

Emma rubs her hands protectively on her stomach as a single tear falls down her face as she is trying to hide her feeling from the mayor. She feels a warm hand cupping her face and she looks up into concerned brown eyes. "I don't even know where home is now. We won't all be able to fit in Snow's apartment with their new baby almost here and Henry and I still living there and now I'm pregnant." She sniffles ashamed at how her walls are still down.

The brunette takes in the blonde's words and she can't believe she is saying this but she does, "Miss Swan… I mean Emma you are more than welcome to live at my place until you find some place here in Storybrooke; that way you know Henry can also move back home and he can have the both of us." She adds the part about Henry that way it doesn't sound like she is being too nice to the woman.

She doesn't react but suddenly she is pulled into a tight and warm hug and she can feel her once cold heart start to melt. It felt nice being in the arms of the savior which surprised her. "You're welcome Emma. Come on let's get you settled into your new home. Henry is going to be so happy." Truth is she was so happy because now she didn't have to be so alone. She just hoped that whatever was going on between the blonde and herself wouldn't cause the blonde to run. Truth was that the blonde was her hope and she was going to do everything she could to hold onto that hope.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been busy like crazy. Thank you for the reviews and all of the encouragement. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again for bearing with me. **


End file.
